paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skye's epic yarn
Skye's epic yarn is the game I made based on Kirby's epic yarn. Plot Skye finds a pup treat in a bush. She tries to eat it but Mayor Humdinger butts in dressed like Yin-Yarn. However, Skye gets her pup treat. Suddenly, a black sock around The mayor's neck glows and sucks her inside. She wakes up in Stitch land, finding her body made of yarn! Then, she sees Chase running from a yarn cat. The treat Skye consumed gave her the power to become a wagon and escort him to safety. Chase thanks her. Introducing himself as Prince Chase, he says that ever since the Mayor Yin-Hum ripped Stitch Land into seven, nobody goes anywhere without running towards monsters. A blob tries to eat him. Skye becomes a weight and destroys the blob, who drops a yarn frisbee that stitches their location to Garden Land, a meadow of flowers, rainbow water...and dragons. After defeating Fangoodway, a female dragon, Skye find pup treats in a tree. Prince Chase hits the tree, sending them down. After food and a long chase, Prince Chase and Skye visit Garby land, a Jurassic Park of a mountain full of dinosaurs, bones... and Dog Birds. Rocky Wings is fought, defeated, and robbed of his magic yarn disc. Time to go to Pup Treat Land. Meanwhile, though, Katie meets two strange sheep of yarn and cloth. Mayor Yin-Hum is seen knitting sheep behind shampoo bottles. Squashini is stopped on stage, allowing Prince Chase and Skye to access Pool Land after eating a giant cake. The cake is a lie due to being made by Squashini. And so, it disappears. Prince Chase and Skye attend the fight with Zumamari, a squid Zuma, and win. Meanwhile, Katie is captured by the fake sheep and Rubble pops out of the baths. Rubble gets sucked into the magic sock, becoming the brainwashed King Rubububble of Snow Monster Land. Skye and Prince Chase restore Rubble but he is not playable. Back in Adventure Bay, Ryder is at the lookout, seeing everything and everyone made of patches and stitchings! Mayor Yin-Hum interferes and makes him Ryder knight, sucking him into the black sock. After fighting Ryder Knight and restoring Ryder, Skye and Prince Chase are happy to have used the magic yarn disc to stitch the whole of Stitch land back together. Then they go to Adventure Bay with Rubble and Ryder. Soon, Mayor Yin-Hum is defeated and the whole bay is restored. Prince Chase has to leave for home. Skye is sad to see her friend leave. But with the white sock, she can come back whenever she'd like. Players * Skye * Prince Chase Enemies * Waddle dee cats * Mewdoos * Matter Hatters * Lucklookers * Infers * Bronto Bird Bosses * Fangoodway * Rocky Wings * Squashini * Zumamari * King Rubububble * Ryder Knight * Yin-Hum * Mega Yin-Hum NPCs * Dom Francoise * Dom Turbott * Dom Ronak * Ryder * Rubble * Chase Worlds * Garden land * Garby land * Pup Treat land * Pool land * Snow monster land * Starlight land * Yarnified Adventure Bay Guest star voice acting: # Squashini-Tabitha St. Germain # Ryder Knight-Eric Stuart # King Rubububble-Vincent Tong. Category:Games Category:Kirby Category:Skye x Chase Category:Story Category:Tickle Category:Bosses Category:Cute